Fire in his Eyes
by Merope Enyra
Summary: TRADUCCION. Mustang reflexiona sobre el fuego que él ve cada vez que mira a los ojos de Edward, y por qué la gente sigue insistiendo en que tiene el mismo fuego. RoyxEd


**Disclaimer:** nada de FMA me pertenece, ni siquiera esta historia.

¡Hola! Pues bueno, aquí otra vez con otra historia, solo que esta vez es una traducción. El fic original le pertenece a **SuperShanny**, quien me dio su permiso para traducirlo.

Desde que leí el summary de su historia me fascinó, y fue por eso que me anime a traducir el fic para compartirlo con ustedes.

**Comentario inicial de la autora:**

So, I got this idea watching FullMetal Alchemist Brotherhood. When Mustang tells Hawkeye that there's fire in Edward's eyes? Yeah, that's what inspired this. I kinda mixed Brotherhood and the other one together, so don't get confused. (**SuperShanny**)

_Tuve esta idea viendo FullMetal Alchemist Brotherhood. Cuando Mustang le dice a Hawkeye que hay fuego en los ojos de Edward. Sí, eso fue lo que inspiró esto. Es un tipo de mescla entre Brotherhood y la otra serie, así que no se confundan. (__**SuperShanny**__)_

Bueno, ahora sí, el fic. ^^

**FIRE IN HIS EYES**

**(Fuego en su Mirada)**

"¿Roy? ¿Qué ocurre?" Maes preguntó detrás de mí. Su voz era asquerosamente alegre, como siempre. Casi podía ver la sonrisa en su rostro. "Aun no has desistido de venir a cenar con Gracia y conmigo esta noche, ¿verdad?"

Rodee mi escritorio dando un suspiro, y negué can la cabeza "Sabes que no me perdería una comida hecha por Gracia por nada del mundo" le aseguré, dándole una sonrisa falsa "Y sin Acero devorándolo todo, quizás esta vez pueda comer algo"

"Tienes razón, Ed tiene un apetito feroz cuando se lo propone" se rió. Haciendo un gesto, Hughes se dirigió fuera de mi oficina. Este era uno de esos días en los que me preguntaba si Maes en verdad no tenía preocupación alguna en el mundo, o era muy bueno ocultándolos.

Con otro suspiro, miré los papeles que yacían sobre el escritorio. No eran muchos. Podía darme el lujo de dejarlos para mañana. De todos modos, Maes estaría desilusionado si me presentara a la cena todavía en uniforme.

Pero mi casa, no era el lugar al que más deseaba ir en estos momentos. Si fuera a mi hogar, lo primero que haría, sería tomar. Y emborracharse no era exactamente lo mejor para hacer antes de ir a la casa de los Hughes. Si quería ser honesto conmigo mismo, solo había un lugar al que deseaba ir.

"¿Señor?" Hawkeye preguntó desde la puerta. Mi siempre eficiente Teniente estaba parada debajo de la puerta, sosteniendo su sombrero bajo el brazo "El coche está listo"

"¿Qué coche?" Le pregunté, aunque ya sabía la respuesta. Hawkeye tenía esa fea costumbre de comportarse como mi niñera. Pero que admito que, esa misma costumbre, es la que me ha salvado en muchas ocasiones.

"El que lo llevará a su casa, y esperará afuera mientras usted se ducha y cambia. Para después llevarlo a la residencia Hughes" contestó ella. Y la dureza en sus ojos me dijo, que no aceptaría un `no´ como respuesta.

"Está bien" suspiré, apartándome de mi escritorio. He estado haciendo un montón de suspiros últimamente.

La caminata hasta el carro transcurrió en silencio. El crepúsculo descendía sobre la cuidad, pintando maravillosamente de naranja, rojo, azul y morado, el cielo. Alguna vez, este fue uno de mis momentos favoritos del día. Los colores producidos en masa como los lápices de colores y la pintura, nunca podría hacer justicia a los originales creados por la naturaleza. Pero me di cuenta de que mi preferencia de colores había estado cambiando a amarilla en contra de mi voluntad.

Hawkeye abrió la puerta del coche para mí, y me deslicé con una inclinación de cabeza a ella como agradecimiento. Después de cerrar mi puerta y subir al asiento del conductor, encendió el motor. Tirando suavemente hacia fuera del estacionamiento, comenzamos el viaje a mi humilde morada. Hawkeye era una mujer de muchos talentos, y la conducción, obvio, era uno de ellos.

Dirigí mi mirada al paisaje que pasaba, pero en realidad, no lo estaba viendo. Mi mente había puesto un par de ojos dorados entre mí y el resto del mundo. Esos ojos dorados que ardían con un fuego propio, con una determinación que nunca había visto antes y probablemente nunca volvería a ver en nadie más.

La primera vez que vi aquellos ojos, fue hace muchos años, cuando su dueño era sólo un niño. Yo lo había levantado por encima del suelo, sujetándolo de su camisa, enfadado por encontrar los restos de su alquimia humana. Yo esperaba algo, pero nada en el mundo, podría haberme preparado para eso. El prodigio del que me habían contado tenía tan solo 12 años.Sus ojos me miraban, pero estaban completamente vacíos.

Pero incluso en ese estado, me sorprendió su color. Oro, era la única palabra para describirlos. Vacios en ese momento, sin ninguna chispa detrás de ellos, y aun así, eran hermosos. El pobre muchacho estaba en shock. Ya fuera por la pérdida de sangre o en el conocimiento de lo que había hecho, aun sigo sin saberlo.

Me senté en la mesa y les leí la cartilla, ofreciéndole al muchacho una posición como alquimista estatal. La vieja se había puesto furiosa. Creo que ella había esperado que ellos nunca volvieran a usar la alquimia de nuevo. Es evidente que la mujer no tenía conocimiento alguno de la ciencia. Si lo hubiera tenido, ella habría sabido que cuando una persona comienza a practicar alquimia, no hay escapatoria. Consume toda tu vida, te transforma, haciéndote poderoso, quizá demasiado. La alquimia también tiene misterios y prácticamente una voluntad propia, esperando atacarte en tu momento más vulnerable.

Vi como sus ojos regresaban a la vida. Algo que había dicho le llamó la atención. Había un plan en formación dentro de su cabeza, casi podía verlo. Sus ojos ahora estaban llenos de luz, y centre toda mi atención en él. El niño probablemente dejó de escuchar todo lo que dije desde ese momento. Lo que sea que estaba pensando, provocó la chispa que inició la llama en su mirada. Y para el momento en que me fui de su casa, un enorme incendio estaba rugiendo detrás de esos orbes dorados.

Pueden pensar que han sido pocas, las veces que he visto esos ojos encendidos, que no puedo recordarlos con exactitud. Pero se equivocan.

Cuando le dije que su nombre era el Alquimista de Acero. Cuando secretamente lo observó estudiar en la biblioteca, leyendo algún texto que ha desenterrado. Cuando lee un informe que sugiere la ubicación de la piedra filosofal. Cuando lucha contra un enemigo, o cundo transforma su brazo en una espada. Cuando junta sus manos, con su rostro iluminado por la alegría de la alquimia. Es en esos momentos cuando el fuego se enciende en sus ojos.

Pero esa llama no siempre está relacionada con el trabajo. Lo he visto cuando él está jugando con Elysia. Cuando ve a Al abrazar a un gatito. Cuando Hughes le cuenta una de sus historias dramáticas. O cuando mira a Hawkeye limpia sus armas. Incluso, aunque dudo lo que signifique realmente, el fuego se enciende en sus ojos, cuando me ve firmando papeles, y cree que yo no lo noto.

Ya sea acompañado de una sonrisa burlona, el terror absoluto, o incluso las lágrimas, el fuego de sus ojos no desaparece. A menudo he reflexionado sobre qué es lo que veo en esas llamas. ¿Pasión? ¿Determinación? ¿Terquedad? La conclusión que llegué fue simple: es la pura esencia de lo que es Edward. Es lo que lo hace ser como y quien es. El fuego es Edward, es la presencia de Edward condensada y que genera brillo para que todos puedan apreciar y admirar esos ojos.

"Señor, llegamos" dijo Hawkeye, interrumpiendo mi meditación, cuando abrió mi puerta.

Cuando salí, dirigí mi mirada hacía ella "Eres bienvenida a entrar mientras esperas" Si Hawkeye estaba dentro de la casa, era menos probable que me pusiera a embriagarme.

Por la sonrisa que me dedicó, supuse que estaba pensando lo mismo.

Hawkeye tomó asiento en el sofá que estaba en mi sala cerca de las escaleras, mientras yo me duchaba. El agua caliente, se sentía divina cuando tocaba mi espalda. Ayudándome con el dolor causado por estar todo el día agachado sobre mi escritorio. Maes no me esperaba hasta las siete y media, y eran solo las seis. Creo que podría descansar un poco, tomarme mi tiempo antes de llegar.

Cerré los ojos y me apoyé en la pared de la ducha. Estaba tan cansado... ¡NO! Quedarse dormido en la ducha es tan estúpido y cliché. Si me encontraban ahogado en mi propio baño nunca me lo perdonaría. Acero probablemente lo vería como algo poético. El Alquimista de Fuego, ahogándose en su propia estupidez. Seguramente a Ed le causaría gracia.

Envolviendo una toalla firmemente por mi cintura, salí a mi habitación. La ropa que planeaba usar ya estaba colgada en una silla cerca de mi pequeño escritorio, hasta los zapatos y los calcetines. Desdoblando la colcha azul, me deslicé en la cama y cerré los ojos. Tal vez podría llamarle a Maes o Hawkeye y decirle que estaba muy cansado como para ir a cenar el día de hoy. Pero un ruido de mi estómago disipó esa idea de inmediato.

Dejando que mi mente vagara, pronto me quedé dormido.

**Lo que sucedió en el sueño (Porque a SuperShanny le encantan)**

Mustang se sentó en una roca en la playa, completamente relajado. La cálida brisa que soplaba, acarició su cabello negro y tiró suavemente de la camisa blanca que llevaba. El resplandor naranja del sol poniente de verano, iluminaba lentamente el agua. Un paisaje perfecto.

"Así que aquí estabas, bastardo", se rió entre dientes Ed, corriendo desde quién sabe dónde. "Te he estado buscando."

Roy alzó una ceja. "¿Y para que me buscabas, Acero?" Preguntó. El rubio nunca vino a buscar al Coronel a menos que la razón haya sido que él hubiese destruido algo.

Haciendo caso omiso a la pregunta, Ed se dirigió hacia la roca, sentándose también. Sus hermosos ojos dorados estaban fijos sobre el horizonte, mirando el parpadeo de la luz, sobre la superficie del agua. "¿Por qué me llamas Acero?" preguntó en su lugar.

Roy soltó un bufido. "Porque ese es tu nombre" Realmente, Ed seguía siendo un niño, si no alcanzaba a comprender que un sobrenombre era una herramienta muy útil en el plano político de los militares.

Pero el muchacho negó con la cabeza. "Mi nombre es Edward" replicó él, sin apartar su vista de la playa.

Una sensación de presión empezó a acumularse en el pecho de Mustang, justo debajo de su corazón. "Acero"

"¿Es tan difícil llamarme Edward?" el muchacho interrumpió, dirigiendo su dorada mirada para enfrentarla con la negra, para satisfacción de Roy. "¿O Ed? Todo el mundo lo hace. Hughes, Hawkeye, aunque la Teniente me llama Elric. Sólo tú me llamas constantemente por el nombre que me dio el Estado."

El fuego en la mirada de Acero estaba completamente concentrada en Mustang, y fue un poco abrumador. "Porque eres mi subordinado", respondió de forma automática. "Y si te llamara como me pediste que lo hiciera, pensaría en ti de otra manera"

"¿Y por qué habrías de hacerlo?" El alquimista más joven preguntó, ladeando la cabeza hacia un lado.

Porque te quiero, pensó Roy. Había muchas cosas que Roy quería ser para los Elric. Amigo, tutor, una figura paternal, maestro… Pero para Ed la lista incluida una más: amante. Pero sobre todo, Roy quería ser amigo de Edward. Ed era inteligente, divertido e impredecible, así como Roy mismo había sido cuando era más joven. Pero, lamentablemente, su posición como un oficial de alto rango era primero.

"Eres muy poderoso, Acero" se rió entre dientes Mustang desde su lugar. "Si bajo la guardia estando cerca de ti, puede ser que me superes"

Ed hizo una mueca y miró hacia el agua. "¿Para qué diablos querría yo, tu puesto?"

El Coronel guardó silencio. Él sabía que a Ed no le interesaba subir en el escalafón. Todo el mundo sabía que el Alquimista de Acero no tenía ninguna ambición política. Eso era una cosa buena, teniendo en cuenta el niño genio que era. Pero si Edward se enteraba de lo mucho que Muntang anhelaba formar parte de su vida, él podría volverse en su contra. Pequeño bastardo.

"¿Sabes lo que pienso?" Ed preguntó, dedicándole a Roy una sonrisa. Una, feliz y genuina sonrisa. Una expresión muy inusual en él, pensó Roy. Ed debe sonreír así mucho más a menudo.

"¿En qué es lo que piensas, Acero? " Mustang suspiró, sonando poco interesado en el tema.

"Creo que deberías intentar llamarme Ed", respondió el muchacho. "Sólo para ver qué pasa."

Roy miró las olas y suspiró. Una sensación de lentitud comenzó a levantarse de los bordes de su conciencia. "Esto es un sueño, ¿no es cierto?" Preguntó el hombre, dirigiéndose a la mota de oro a su lado. "¿Por qué no tengo un grillo como subconsciente? ¿Por qué te tengo a ti?" gruñó.

Ed sonrió con dulzura. "Por que atraigo tu atención mejor que un grillo… Va a llegar tarde a la cena, Coronel"

"¡CORONEL!" la voz de una mujer me gritó en el oído. "¡Despierte!" Nunca me había dado cuenta de que tan aguda podía ser la voz humana.

Atontado, me senté y me froté los ojos. "Sí Hawkeye, soy consciente de que estamos llegando tarde" me quejé. Pensé que había dejado de tener sueños después de Ishbal... Maldito Acero.

Mirando para arriba, me di cuenta de que la cara de Hawkeye tenía una fina capa de color rosa. "Voy a, uh, esperar en el coche", murmuró. Hawkeye se volvió rápidamente sobre sus talones y salió.

Tras un momento de confusión, comencé a reír. Hawkeye había vistos asesinatos en masa, alquimistas renegados, a sus compañeros de trabajo casi completamente desnudos e infinidad de de atrocidades más sin siquiera pestañar. Pero mi pecho desnudo por el contrario, parecía ser su punto débil.

Mi ropa estaba donde la había dejado, así que después de vestirme, peinarme y tender mi cama de nuevo, corrí hacia el coche.

Viendo como Hawkeye ya estaba en el asiento del conductor, abrí mi propia puerta. "Gracias, Teniente ", le dije cortésmente cuando entré. A veces me pregunto qué haría sin ella. Le debía muchas por salvarme, y agradecerle era lo menos que podía hacer. Es increíble cuánto más humano soy fuera del uniforme.

Recibí un guiño a cambio. "Sir, you seem distracted," she pointed out respectfully. "What have the boys done now?" "Señor, usted parece distraído " señaló ella con respeto." ¿Qué ha hecho Ed ahora? "

Ella automáticamente relacionó mi actitud con los Elric Even she automatically assumed that my mood had to do with the Elrics."Nada de eso, Hawkeye" me reí. Turning to stare out the window, I asked, "Do you remember what I told you the day we met Fullmetal?" The hope that she would say yes competed with the need for her to say no. Volviendo a mirar por la ventana, le pregunté: "¿Se acuerda lo que le dije el día que conocimos a Acero?" La esperanza de que ella dijera que sí compitió con la necesidad para que dijera no.

"Of course," she replied promptly. "Por supuesto" respondió ella con prontitud. Internally, I sighed again. A nivel interno, volví a suspirar. "It was perhaps the most insightful thing you have ever said. I had remarked that Edward seemed lost. You disagreed, saying that there was a fire in his eyes." "Fue tal vez la cosa más profunda que ha dicho alguna vez, Coronel. Yo había comentado que Edward parecía perdido. Pero usted no estaba de acuerdo, diciendo que había fuego en sus ojos."

Obviamente, yo tenía que decir cosas profundas con mayor frecuencia si por eso se había dado cuenta. "¿Qué diablos la hace tan perspicaz?" Pregunté con exasperación. No sabía ni adonde quería llegar con esta conversación. "Es cierto, y muy obvio también"

"Yo no lo noté", admitió Hawkeye, con sus ojos fijos en la carretera. "Pero luego me di cuenta de que usted vio ese fuego en la mirada de Edward porque usted tiene la misma llama en sus ojos. Y la siguiente vez vi a Ed, yo sabía lo que iba a encontrar en sus ojos. Determinación. Pasión. Absoluta y desafiante-terquedad. Es muy afortunado de tener un aprendiz que se parece tanto a usted. "

Solté un bufido. "Hawkeye, Acero no es mi discípulo. Eso implicaría que tengo cosas que enseñarle, o cosas que puede aprender de mí. Y definitivamente no nos parecemos en nada".

El fantasma de una sonrisa atravesó el rostro de mi Teniente. "Si usted lo dice, señor" respondió obedientemente. "Llegamos. ¿Necesita que lo lleve a su casa de regreso también?"

"No Hawkeye. Hughes se encargará de eso", le aseguré saliendo a toda prisa del coche. Mi pierna derecha se había quedado dormida.

La puerta principal estaba abierta, como de costumbre. Maes tenía mucha fe en la bondad de la gente. En el pasillo a oscuras, tropecé con algo pequeño y con forma humana. "¡Oooww!" Chilló eso. "¡OYE!"

Tropezando hacia adelante, me las arreglé para prender la luz antes de que mi pierna dejara de funcionarme por completo y me hiciera caer. Ya en el suelo, vi que se trataba de la hija de Maes, Elysia.

"¡No eres mi hermano Ed!" declaró ella, señalándome con un dedo acusador "¡Arruinaste mi sorpresa!"

"¡Elysia!" la llamó Maes, sacando la cabeza desde un pasillo que daba a la sala-comedor. Se rió cuando me vio en el suelo, tendido de la manera más indigna. "Ah, eres tu Roy. Con todo el ruido que hiciste, pensé que eras Ed".

"Ya había oído eso antes" arrastré las palabras con sarcasmo. La niña se había trepado a sus pies y me miraba de una manera extraña "¿Sí?"

"¡Hiciste que me lastimara!" exclamó, y me mostró el codo golpeado. Era una pequeña marca, pero para una niña, supongo que quería decir mucho.

Escondiendo mi rostro para ocultar una sonrisa, me disculpé. "Tienes razón. Lo siento. Mira" dije sacando un pedazo de gis de mi bolsillo. "Bonito piso de madera, Maes" me reí, empezando a dibujar un sencillo circulo de transmutación sobre él. Todos los alquimistas comienzan con lo básico. El hecho de que prefiero el círculo de fuego no significa que no puedo hacer otro tipo de alquimia.

En cuanto coloqué mis manos en el círculo, comenzó a brillar. Cuando esa luz se desvaneció, una pequeña muñeca sentada apareció en medio de él. "¡Es muy bonita!" anunció Elysia. Agarrando la muñeca, la niña se dirigió al comedor.

"¿Cómo sabías que eso la calmaría? Cuestionó Maes, con los ojos oscurecidos por la luz que se reflejaba en sus gafas.

Me encogí de hombros y me puse de pie. Por lo menos mi pierna ya no estaba dormida. "Es una niña pequeña, Maes. La alquimia es brillante y divertida de ver, además de que obtuvo un nuevo juguete. ¿Cómo no podría distraerla?"

"Tú ya sabías que eso es lo que Ed siempre hace para ella, ¿no?"

"No, no lo sabía" le respondí en voz baja. ¿Por qué mi día entero tenía siempre que girar en torno al muchacho de ojos dorados? "Oye Maes. También lo ves, ¿verdad? ¿Ves aquel fuego extraño en los ojos de Acero?"

"Sí, lo veo. Es muy parecido al fuego que tienes tú en tu mirada" me respondió, viendo hacia atrás distraídamente hacia el comedor. "Vamos, la cena está servida."

Con una sonrisa, seguí a mi amigo. Que piensen lo que querían. El fuego sólo está en los ojos de Ed.

(1): I'm considering giving this two-shot a partner called 'Ice in his Eyes', which would be the same thing but from Ed's POV. Tell me if you like that idea. (**SuperShanny**)

_Estoy considerando agregarle a esta historia, otro capítulo llamado "Ice in his Eyes" (Hielo en su Mirada), que sería casi lo mismo pero contado por Ed. Díganme si les atrae la idea. (__**SuperShanny**__)_

**N/T: **Bueno, como ya está escrito arriba,SuperShanny quiere escribir otro capítulo (el cual también tengo su permiso para traducir). Lo que yo creó que quedaría fantástico. ¿No lo creen? Pero la única forma de convencerla para que lo escriba, es dejándole reviews.

Pero no se preocupen si no saben inglés, yo voy a traducir sus reviews para mandárselos, así que aprovechen, y salúdenla también. ^^

Pero bueno, creo eso es todo. Cuídense y nos leemos pronto ¡Byeee!


End file.
